cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cardfight!! Vanguard i
'''Cardfight!! Vanguard ''i' (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード Kādofaito Vangādo Ai) is a setting created by Romanoff Blitzer. While not a fanfic due to it not being written, its story plays a large role in Romanoff Blitzer's works. Cardfight!! Vanguard i is set on [[Cray i|Cray i'']], an alternate timeline of , and its corresponding Earth, Earth ''i. It features numerous divergences from canon, such as the appearance of several new clans and the lack of certain clans that exist in canon, a greater focus on Cray and its characters, and a largely female cast. Cardfight!! Vanguard i is split into a prequel movie and four seasons: *'[[Cardfight!! Vanguard i Movie: Neon Hazur|Cardfight!! Vanguard ''i Movie: Neon Hazur]]' ( カードファイト！！ヴァンガード ネオンハズル ''Gekijōban Kādofaito!! Vangādo Neon Hazuru) *'Cardfight!! Vanguard ''i' (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード Kādofaito Vangādo Ai) **'[[i Episode 0: Prototype Exhibition|''i Episode 0: Prototype Exhibition]]' (プロトタイプ・エグジビション ''Purototaipu Egujibishon) *'Cardfight!! Vanguard ''i: Rebellion''' (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード リベリオン Kādofaito Vangādo Ai Riberion) *'Cardfight!! Vanguard ''i''Z' (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード Kādofaito Vangādo Ai Zetto) *'Cardfight!! Vanguard ''i''A' (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード Kādofaito Vangādo Ai Ē) Background :See also: Cardfight!! Vanguard i/Background Like canon Cardfight!! Vanguard, Cardfight!! Vanguard i takes place in a world where Vanguard is very big. "Enough people play it to fill several small countries" big. Unlike canon, however, the six branches of Japan rule over all international Vanguard activity. And I do mean "rule"—the Vanguard branches govern the lives of Vanguard players in the same way that countries govern over their citizens. Essentially, the six nations are wainscot societies, six sovereign nations that exist overlapping with and in parallel to Earth's actual countries. Despite the vast influence the nations wield over people's lives, this is not acknowledged by more conventional figures of authority, such as politicians and law enforcement. The cause of this is an antimemetic magical effect built into the structure of the world, which causes information about Vanguard to leak out of the minds of anyone who has been given authority by a conventional government, with only a few such people managing to retain their memories of Vanguard. As a result, the nations of Vanguard are not accountable to the nations of Earth in any way. The nations are free to treat their "citizens" in any way they see fit, and no one on the outside would ever know. And when a threat emerges that threatens both Earth and Cray, the nations of Earth can do absolutely nothing about it―their lives are repeatedly, unknowingly endangered, and they have to depend on the actions of a few teenagers chosen by destiny. Each of the six nations have their own unique societies, molded after the nation of Cray that they represent. The six nations do not resemble the branch headquarters of the main timeline at all; while the branches of canon Vanguard idealize Vanguard and Cray to a fault, the nations of Vanguard i are far more ruthless. *The United Sanctuary nation is dedicated to the well-being of its people, but is repressive and conservative. *The Dragon Empire nation is focused on power and strength, at the exclusion of everything else. *The Star Gate nation is a technological paradise, having obtained technology from the Star Gate of Cray, but they refuse to share their technology to improve the world. *The Dark Zone nation is an anarchic competition where leadership is determined by victory in Vanguard rather than managerial competence or any reasonable criteria. *The Magallanica nation is the most democratic of the six nations, but is largely isolationist, preferring to be left alone in their little islands. *The Zoo nation is an oligarchy where bloodline determines everything; there is little social mobility. The six nations evolved from previously existing wainscot societies since before Vanguard was released; they were originally societies populated by shamans, mages, and others who possessed magic and technology originating from Planet Cray. A particularly powerful family of one of these societies, the Tatsunagi family, collaborated with mysterious spirits to create the game Cardfight!! Vanguard, hoping to seek out people among the general population who possessed imagination strong enough to interact with Cray. Due to their magic, Cardfight!! Vanguard unnaturally exploded in popularity, far exceeding that of even Magic: the Gathering despite being a worse game. The six factions of the Cray community of Earth organized themselves into the six nations, and their constant warring became Vanguard competitions. Despite having subsumed their conflicts into a much less lethal version of warfare, however, the consequences are just as dire; to lose at Vanguard can mean being discredited or imprisoned, or even banished to the normal world. Plot Cardfight!! Vanguard i starts the same way every single Vanguard story does. A bored, lonely youth is introduced to the world of Vanguard, opening up their world and allowing them to make friends along the way... Well, it's a bit more complicated than that. Fubuki Mizuhashi is a regular student who knows little of Vanguard; she only knows about its existence due to having an older sister that plays it. WIP Characters ''i'' Fubuki Mizuhashi *Clan: Ayanami *Avatar: Flagship Destroyer, Blizzard, Lycoris Destroyer, Blizzard (iZ), Final Commander, Blizzard (iA) The protagonist, an earnest, hardworking, and reasonable girl. She begins investigating Vanguard once it starts becoming popular at her school, leading to an encounter with Azusa. Fubuki is caught up in the conflicts between the six nations, conflicts that would be ridiculous to any outside observer, and Fubuki often finds herself the only sensible one in these conflicts. Azusa Seiryu *Clan: Gold Paladin *Avatar: Blue Steel Admiral, Song Savior Dragon, Blue Steel Submarine, Iona, Silver Gospel, Cadenza (Rebellion), Empress Rebellion, Everia (Rebellion), Alter Ego Gyze (Rebellion), Superego Gyze (iA) A white-haired girl that belongs to a noble lineage of United Sanctuary, Azusa seems proud and arrogant but really just wants the best for others. She joins the suppression team for the Deep Thought insurgency despite her restrictive family's insistence, and as a result, Azusa begins to open up to people from other nations. Miku *Clan: Bermuda Triangle *Avatar: Seeker of Truth, Forina An inquisitive blue-haired girl, Miku is an idol associated with the Magallanica branch. She used to be more outgoing, but she was soon hit with the realities of working as an idol, among which include corrupt managers, unfair contracts, and obsessive, stalker-ish fans. However, refusing to quit, Miku is now driven to expose the dark secrets of the Magallanica branch and its idol industry to protect herself and others. Sena Mikazuki *Clan: Night Hunter *Avatar: She doesn't believe in avatars. She uses Dragonic Punisher, Swift Executioner, Iera, and Pure Mirror Maiden, Innocencia a lot though A blonde-haired girl with a cold attitude that Fubuki encounters. Sena is a pro fighter good enough to compete against Fubuki's sister Homura, but she disdains the traditions of Vanguard and views them as childish. She seems to have some sort of goal in mind, as she clearly does not enjoy Vanguard for its own sake. Kaede Suzuhara *Clan: Cynet Arsenal *Avatar: Valkyrie Commander, Layla A brash, hot-tempered, and outgoing young woman, Kaede is a member of NEXUS, a covert group dedicated to undermining the power of the six nations' governments and giving the power back to the people. While she has good intentions, Kaede can be quite reckless, aimlessly raging against the nations without realizing why they are the way they are. Granith *Clan: Primal Roar *Avatar: Worldsoul Awakener, Prigenus, Ancestor Awakener, Prigenus (iZ) A sapient gorilla, Granith is a wandering cardfighter who has arrived to Japan for unknown reasons, and along the way he tests Fubuki's skills. (What? Animals can cardfight. Ask Ryutaro.) Boisterous and outgoing, Granith can easily make everyone around him comfortable with his presence, which encourages others to accept his myriad pieces of wisdom. Homura Mizuhashi *Clan: Kagero *Avatar: Three Blades of the Empire, Skysplitter Dragon Fubuki's aloof older sister, a black-haired beauty who's a leading fighter for the Dragon Empire branch. She rarely sees her family, as she is often busy with business for the Empire. As Fubuki delves into the world of Vanguard, she soon learns that her sister is responsible for some awful things done in the Empire's name. Asaka Narumi *Clan: Pale Moon *Avatar: Dragon Mistress, Lucia After being defeated by Aichi, the Ren of the i'' universe disappeared due to guilt over his actions, which resulted in the disbandment of Foo Fighters. Asaka felt ashamed over unable to help Ren, and she realized that she in fact ''enabled his behavior while influenced by PSYqualia. Set adrift without the person who gave her life a purpose, Asaka is now a wandering cardfighter trying to find her own purpose and become a better person. Tokimi Shindou *Clan: Gear Chronicle *Avatar: Kairos Wing Dragon The Tokimi Shindou of the i'' universe was once a frail and ill woman like her main timeline counterpart, until she discovered a playset of Kairos Wing Dragon cards and was inspired by Kairos to survive. Tokimi joined NEXUS and helped them break into a heavily guarded Star Gate laboratory, seizing advanced medical technology to rehabilitate Tokimi's body. As a result, Tokimi survived to raise Chrono. Tokimi remains active in NEXUS, juggling her duties with being a stay-at-home mom, and serves as a mentor to Kaede. ''Rebellion ''iZ'' *Clan: Gear Chronicle *Avatar: The Chrono Shindou of the main timeline was transported to the i'' universe when Kairos Wing Dragon saved Chronojet Dragon from being captured by the Lawmakers. He is picked up and filled in on the situation by Tokimi, the alternate universe version of his deceased mother. Now, under Tokimi's guidance, Chrono must learn to fight more intelligently and unconventionally, as the ''i universe is less forgiving and the threat of the Lawmakers and Gyze is on the horizon. Ryuzu Myoujin *Clan: Gear Chronicle *Avatar: Pulsar, Apokalypsis Idea-drone A former member of NEXUS. Like his main timeline counterpart, Ryuzu started off as an optimistic man seeking to make the world a better place with Vanguard and technology. However, NEXUS's efforts being constantly suppressed by the rich and powerful nations made him cynical and bitter, which led to him taking more and more drastic measures. He eventually attempted to summon and control units through dangerous and unethical experiments, which led to him being defeated by Tokimi and expelled from NEXUS. (Since Ryuzu was defeated, Rive never left and Chrono had a normal childhood.) Now, he has resurfaced as the chief scientist of the Lawmakers, recruited for their world-destroying scheme. ''iA'' Category:Fan Fiction